


Never Enough

by Optimizche



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Never Enough

Another night of bad decisions.

Partying.

Getting stone-drunk with friends.

All of this had been in an attempt to forget about him.

And where had all of this landed you?

Right back in his bed.

You _knew_ this was the worst decision. You knew that he'd end up breaking your heart all over again. But you were drawn to him like a moth to a flame. Always keeping the hope alive deep within your heart, no matter how much your brain tried to convince you of its utter futility. 

You couldn't even remember making the call to him. But you had. That was how he'd found you at the club and decided to take your blackout-drunk self back to his place to sleep it off.

Sleep was so far away from your mind now, as you lay in his bed, naked as the day you were born.

Your head bowed down, forehead pressing into the pillow beneath you as you released a broken moan.

Eyes shut, you were focussing on him and only him. And on what he was doing to you.

His hands were on your ass, pulling your cheeks apart, opening you up for tasting.

 _"Yoongi..."_ you moaned, voice slurring, feeling his tongue circle your tight, muscled ring, before stealthily sinking into it.

Your hands clutched at the sheets, your cunt soaked and waiting. _Never_ had you imagined that getting your ass eaten out would be this enjoyable...

All thoughts slipped away from your mind when he pushed two fingers into your aching core, his tongue sinking back into your puckered opening.

"Oh _fuck..."_

He curled his digits, the tips of his fingers brushing against your most sensitive spot. You felt so deliciously dirty, lying atop his bed on your stomach, pressing your ass back against his face.

The delicate flicks of his tongue into your tight entrance mirrored the motions of his fingers, curling and twisting into your wet heat, coaxing breathless moans and whines from you.

 _"Ah!_ Yoon- I'm gonna..."

He groaned against you, knowing you were close.

_So close._

And right before you exploded, he pulled away.

 _"Yoongi!"_ you huffed, turning around to glare murder at him.

He grinned his adorably lopsided grin, his hand squishing your cheeks, making your lips pout. "My baby is so cute when she whines."

You swatted his arm and he laughed.

"I need to come," you pouted again, tilting your head to the side.

He pointed at his dick, which was standing tall, flushed red and weeping precum. "Then take what you need, princess."

Maddened with lust, you pushed him back against the headboard, before crawling into his lap and spearing yourself upon his cock.

You couldn't get over how well he filled you. 

Just right and then some. 

Like you were made for him.

_"Yoongi..."_

"That's my girl."

You closed your eyes and rode him like your life depended on it, bouncing up and down, your arms around his neck.

His hands came to rest upon your hips, guiding you as you fucked yourself to oblivion on him.

"You look so hot riding my dick, princess..." he groaned, leaning back against the headboard, enjoying the view.

One hand on his shoulder, you leaned back, planting your palm on the bed behind you. Ceasing the up and down motion of your hips, you began a grind, simply rolling your hips, feeling his cock rub against your inner walls, wedged so deep inside you.

You threw your head back, shutting your eyes and biting your lip, savouring that delicious drag of him inside you.

"You're _killing_ me, princess..." he rasped, sounding so wrecked that your heart soared with sweet triumph. You had affected him this way.

"Consider this payback," you moaned, reaching with your free hand to stroke your clit. "For not finishing me off earlier."

Hearing that, his hold upon your hips tightened and he flipped you over, never leaving your depths, so that he was on top of you.

Spreading your thighs almost painfully apart, he drew back almost entirely, before surging back in.

His balls smacked against your ass, loudly.

"Let me finish you off now, yeah?"

He began to fuck into you with deliciously deep, pistoning thrusts, the sound of skin slapping filling the air.

He was using every ounce of his strength, your body jolting on the bed with every thrust he made.

"Yeah," you moaned. _"Just_ like that, Yoongi..."

His face was buried into your neck, his mouth feverishly sucking angry marks into your skin. Laying his claim on you.

Your nails dug into his shoulders, your toes curling into his sheets.

The pleasure was heady and addictive, searing through your body, lacing into your blood and settling deep within your very bones.

Making love to him, you truly felt alive, as much as you hated to believe it.

As much as you tried to deny it, tried to stay away from him, you'd always come back.

You craved him like a junkie craved his drug of choice.

 _He_ was your fix.

When your orgasm came to claim you, you went with it, drowning beneath the wave after wave of ecstasy.

In the distance, you heard him groan against your breast, while he spilled deep inside you, coating your walls with his seed.

When you returned from your high, he was placing soft kisses along your collarbone.

You cupped his face and brought his mouth to yours.

Lazily you kissed him, floating weightlessly in the glow of your peak.

 _"Why_ can't you give me more?" you breathed against his full lips. "We could be so good together."

He closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them again.

"You know I cannot do that, princess. What he have is enough for now..."

He leaned in to kiss you again and even as you responded to him, your hands threaded through his hair, you felt your heart break all over again.

Just this would never be enough for you.

_Not now._

_Not ever._

 


End file.
